You're mine
by Aphrodite137
Summary: I'm Vampire Origin, and you're my boy. Don't scary. I just need your love. Kyumin


**You're mine**

**Aphrodite Present**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae.**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini murni hasil pemikiran author, otak author, pikiran author -_-**

**Summary: I'm Vampire Origin, and you're my boy. Don't scary. I just need your love**

**Warning: Shoneun Ai!**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

Kyuhyun pov

Aku selama ini tinggal di dunia manusia. Yahh, walaupun aku hanya dikurung dirumah ini, ah bagaimana ini bisa disebut rumah jika dilihat dari sudut pandang mana pun rumah ini terlihat seperti kastil tua. Walaupun begitu, aku tak terlalu perduli, karena aku punya teman dari dunia manusia yang baik menurutku.

Mungkin kalian berfikir kalau temanku itu tidak mengetahui kalau aku itu vampire, haha kalian salah. Justru teman-temanku itu sangat tau kalau aku ini vampire. Lagi-lagi mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa temanku itu tak takut padaku, itu karena aku ini adalah temannya dari kecil dan dari kecil itu aku sudah melindunginya, baiklah nanti lagi ceritanya, langsung saja aku beritahu vampire jenis apa aku ini.

Kami(aku dan keluargaku) vampire keturunan darah murni. Vampire origin, yeah vampire jenis ini adalah vampire yang terlahir dari pernikahan vampire. Ayahku, Kangin adalah vampire origin dan ibuku Leeteuk juga vampire origin.

Keistimewaan kaum kami adalah kekuatan kami seperti manusia serigala dan yetti. Bedanya, kami lebih kuat dari manusia serigala, tetapi manusia serigala memiliki indra dan kecepatan yang melebihi kami.

Berbeda dengan yetti, yang lebih dari kami, tetapi lebih bodoh dan lambat. Pada dasarnya, kami mengandalkan kekuatan fisik untuk mempertahankan diri.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hey Kyu~" panggil seorang namja yang lebih pendek dariku.

"hng~" gumamku singkat.

"y-ya kyuhyun-ah, dengarkan aku!" bentak namja itu.

"hm, wae hyung? aku mendengarkanmu" ucapku datar.

"huh, kau temanku apa bukan sih?" balas namja itu dengan muka cemberut.

"yaish, Sungmin hyung, jangan cemberut seperti itu" .

"kalau aku cemberut kenapa? Masalah hng? Ck memangnya kau peduli?"

"hmm, aku tak peduli sih" ucapku acuh tak acuh.

"hey~ kau benar-benar tidak peduli padaku" balasnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Min hyung, mana mungkin aku tidak peduli padamu" senyumku sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak perempuan kyu! Bisa tidak?" tanyanya sedikit membentak.

"aku tidak bermaksud begitu hyung, sungguh. Ayolah jangan marah~, bagaimana kalau kita sebaiknya makan malam, bukankah kau belum makan hyung?" tanyaku pada Sungmin.

"huh, aku tak nafsu makan" katanya sambil melipat tangan didadanya.

"kalau tak mau makan, apa kau ingin minum? Minum darahku tentu saja" balasku sambil duduk diatas kasur.

"cih, aku belum ingin mencobanya" ucapnya sambil ikut duduk disebelahku.

"belum? Berarti nanti, suatu saat, kau ingin meminum darahku hm?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya lembut.

"hm tak akan" jawabnya singkat.

Sungmin pov

"hm tak akan" jawabku singkat. Dalam hati aku berfikir, untuk apa aku meminum darahnya kalau ujung-ujungnya aku akan dijadikan slave, lebih baik dijadikan inang dari pada dijadikan slave.

"baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin minum, tapi kau harus makan hyung, aku tak ingin anemiamu kambuh" suruh kyuhyun. Hah, baiklah. Kali ini aku akan menuruti perintahnya. Langsung saja aku berdiri lalu berjalan kedapur tanpa memperdulikan kyuhyun.

"hey hyung tunggu aku" teriaknya dari belakang.

Hahaa aku puas mengerjainya sekarang. Pikirku dalam hati.

"wahselamat makaaan~!" kataku bersemangat.

"ne, selamat makan hyung, ah kau jahat hyung, jahat sekali" balas kyuhyun sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"ada apa? Kau tak suka hm?"

"anni... bukan begitu. kenapa kau menambahkan sayur kedalamnya?"

"ah mian, aku lupa kyu, sini biarkan aku menggantinya" kataku sambil ingin mengambil mangkuknya.

"tak usah hyung, aku akan memakannya, karna ini masakanmu" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"eh? Benarkah? Bukankah kau tidak suka sayur kyu? Dulu saja kau pernah muntah karna umma mu membawakanmu masakan yang isinya penuh dengan sayur. Ayolah biar kuganti, aku akan memasakkanmu lagi nanti, aku serius" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"hyung, biarkan aku menghargaimu sekali ini saja, aku tak apa, lagi pula yang sudah pasti harus kudapat itu darah, jadi kalau hanya makan makanan yang tidak kusuka, itu tidak akan berpengaruh hyung, ah ini pasti sangat enak, selamat makan hyung"

Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya, dia mengunyahnya perlahan. Aish, rasanya pasti buruk sekali, pikirku.

"hm bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikannya.

"bagaimana apanya hyung? Masakanmu selalu enak, ah mashitaaa~"

"waa, jinjja?"

"ne hyung, masakanmu enak sekali, cepat makan hyung kalau tidak ingin kurebut makananmu itu" ucapnya disela-sela makannya.

"ah gomawo kyu, lain kali aku akan masak yang lebih enak dari ini. Hm baiklah" balasku sambil memakan masakanku.

Saat aku dan kyuhyun sedang asik makan, kami mendengar ada yang mengetok pintu luar.

"Tok tok tok"

"Ah siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini" gumam kyu

"entahlah, mungkin teman kita, atau ada keperluan kyu, cepat buka pintunya" suruhku.

"aish ada saja yang mengganggu" kyu langsung menaruh sendoknya dan pergi kedepan untuk membukakan pintu.

Kyuhyun pov

Huh mengganggu saja, pikirku sambil membukakan pintu.

"hey boy! Aku merindukanmuu ~"

Ah suara ini, pasti dia itu donghae hyung. Donghae hyung adalah kakakku. Seorang vampire tentunya.

"kau sudah dewasa huh? Oh ya siapa yang ada dirumahmu sekarang? Mangsamu? Atau yeoja chingumu?, aku mencium aroma darah yang kuat" Tanyanya padaku tanpa memberi jeda

"siapa kyu?" sungmin hyung muncul dari dalam dan langsung berdiri dibelakangku.

"hyungku min, hyung ayo masuk, tak baik didepan pintu seperti in" ajakku dan aku langsung masuk kedalam dengan membiarkan hyungku mengikutiku dari belakang.

"hyung, silahkan duduk, min hyung duduklah, seperti biasa saja, jangan kaku seperti ini" ucapku sambil menarik tangannya agar dia terduduk disebelahku.

"eh dia hyungmu kyu?, kenapa tak memberitahuku kalau kau punya hyung?" tanya min hyung sambil menatapku.

"iya aku hyungnya, lalu kau siapa?" tatap donghae hyung penuh curiga.

"aish kalian berisik sekali, begini, donghae hyung adalah hyungku, dan sungmin hyung adalah temanku. Kalian puas" ucapku dengan mata memerah. Setiap aku marah atau terganggu, mataku memang berubah menjadi merah, walaupun begitu aku tetap kyuhyun yang tampan hahaha.

"y-ya! Yang sopan pada hyungmu kyu!"

"ctakk" sungmin hyung menjitakku dengan penuh emosi

"haish cerewet kau hyung, lebih baik kau menolongku mengambilkan sesuatu yang ada dilemari penyimpanan, tak taukah kalau kita sedang kedatangan tamu sekarang" suruhku pada min hyung

"ah baiklah" jawab min hyung dengan muka cemberut sambil pergi mengambilkan sesuatu yang ada diruangan bawah tanah. Mungkin reader sudah ada yang bisa menebaknya

"sambil menunggu min hyung mengambilkan 'itu' untuk kita, aku ingin bertanya apa tujuanmu datang kesini hyung?" tanyaku

"sebelum aku mengatakan apa tujuanku kesini, aku ingin bertanya, min hyung itu hanya temanmu atau dia itu mangsamu?"

"hah selalu seperti ini, mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika ditanya sesuatu yang penting" gumamku

" Begini, dia itu hanya temanku, tapi aku menyukainya dan mungkin dia akan kujadikan slaveku" jawabku dengan memberikan penekanan saat aku berkata menyukainya

"ah baiklah aku mengerti, tapi, bukankah dia namja? Apa itu tak masalah?" tanya donghae hyung sambil melipat tangannya didada

"ya dia namja dan kurasa itu tak masalah, jadi bisa kau katakan sekarang hyung apa tujuanmu?" tanyaku penuh selidik

"begini, aku dapat kabar dari eomma kalau strigoi akan menyerang kita, aku juga dapat kabar dari eunhyukkie(pacar donghae) kalau strigoi sudah mulai mencium keberadaanmu, aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu agar berhati-hati dan segera mencari slave agar kekuatanmu bisa lebih kuat dari strigoi-strigoi laknat itu" ucap hae serius

"cih, masih saja berurusan dengan strigoi, haha kita tidak selevel dengan mereka hyung" balasku

"tapi.."

"hey ini dia minuman kalian" ucapan donghae terputus karna ada sungmin yang datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"ah kau mengagetkan ku hyung" kataku sambil mengambil 2 gelas yang berisi darah dari tangannya.

"hm kalau boleh tau, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku dengar kalian berkata strigoi, makhluk apa itu" tanya sungmin sambil duduk kembali disofa.

"jelaskan kyu" ucap donghae hyung

"begini, pegang punyamu dulu hyung" kataku sambil memberikan 1 gelas yang berisi darah.

"strigoi, keluarga kami ada yang bilang kalau strigoi adalah vampire jahat yang abadi dan selalu ingin membunuh moroi dan dhampire. Moroi adalah vampire baik. Dan dhampire adalah gabungan antara vampire origin dan manusia. bisa dibilang anak dari vampire origin dan manusia." jelas donghae hyung.

"ah kau bilang strigoi adalah vampire yang abadi, lalu bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?" tanya sungmin hyung mulai penasaran.

"hm coba ku ambil alih hyung. Begini min hyung, strigoi memang diciptakan abadi, tetapi sifatnya adalah jahat, dan jahat lawannya adalah baik. Tapi disini selain yang baik, lawannya secara fisik juga harus lebih kuat dari strigoi, dan yang lebih kuat adalah dhampire." Kataku sambil melihat sungmin yang kebingungan.

"kita butuh inangnya disini untuk melahirkan dhampire baru yang kuat, tapi.. kyuhyun belum mendapatkannya, tujuan utamaku kesini untuk segera menyuruh kyuhyun mencari seseorang dan menjadikannya inangnya" kata donghae hyung sambil berfikir.

"dan setelah kupikir berkali-kali, kau cocok untuk menjadi inangku min hyung" ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan min hyung yang berada disebelahku.

"y-ya! Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan aku adalah seorang namja, aku tak bisa melakukan ini kyu. mianhae" tolak sungmin dengan wajah sedihnya.

"hyung, jebal, tolong aku" pintaku dengan wajah tertunduk.

"aku mau tapi.. bagaimana aku melahirkan seorang dhampire. Ah ini tidak mungkin kyu"

"hyuung, aku menyayangimu, sungguh. Aku tak bohong min hyung, aku ingin kau menjadi inangku bukan hanya karna ingin mempunyai dhampire bersamamu tapi aku ingin hidup bersamamu hyung, tolong mengertilah"

"bagaimana kita bisa mempunyai dhampire kecil kalau aku saja seorang namja, kubilang aku tak bisa, jangan memaksaku" katanya sambil pergi kekamarku dan bisa kudengar kalau dia mengunci pintunya. Bisa kulihat donghae hyung mengangkat kedua bahunya bingung.

"Aaarrgghhh" teriakku sambil memukul meja.

_**CHAPTER 1 END on going to CHAPTER 2.**_

_**Hollaaa '-' ini lanjut apa kaga ya? kalo lanjut review pls, atau mau hubungin author bisa ke twitter author Chacabi137**_

_**Gomawo ^^ pai pai**_


End file.
